


bokuaka tax evasion au

by unemployed_btch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, bokuto koutarou doesn't pay his taxes, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 07:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unemployed_btch/pseuds/unemployed_btch
Summary: Bokuto is visited by a government employee because he did not pay his taxes.inspired by the post timeskip bokuto profile.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	bokuaka tax evasion au

‘Bokuto-san?’ The man asking was standing outside of Bokuto’s front door with a suitcase in his hand. He had on a light gray suit and a tie that matched his gunmetal blue eyes. Bokuto was suddenly very aware that he had answered the door wearing only his pajama pants and the owl slippers his team had given him for Christmas.

‘Yea, that’s me. What’s going on?’ The stranger reached into his jacket and pulled out a card.

‘I’m Akaashi Keiji. The government sent me here to-’ He didn’t get to finish his sentence. Bokuto had already bolted. Abandoning his suitcase, Akaashi ran after him into the house. 

He found the man struggling with the lock on his kitchen window.

‘Bokuto-san. Please calm down.’ Akaashi had stopped a few feet away from him and held his hands up to show he wasn’t going to hurt him.

The other man didn’t even spare him a glance, ‘I’m not going to jail; We haven’t won nationals yet!’

With that, Bokuto finally managed to pry the window open and tried to climb out of it. He was halfway through the window when he felt Akaashi wrap his hands around his waist and pull him out. Bokuto tried to struggle out of the man’s arm, but it was no use.

‘Bokuto-san. Please cooperate.’ The man in Akaashi’s arms stilled, ‘Just sit down and we can talk about this.’

Bokuto complied and sat down.

‘I’m assuming you know what I’m here for.’

Bokuto was staring at his feet.

‘Bokuto-san?’Akaashi placed a hand on his shoulder. 

Bokuto sniffled and looked up, ‘I didn’t mean to do anything wrong. Akaashi, you’ve got to believe me. I don’t want to go to jail.’

Akaashi crouched in front of him, ‘It’s going to be okay. I just need to talk to you. I’m going to grab my briefcase, okay? Don’t run away.’

-

Akaashi was relieved to see that Bokuto hadn't tried to run when he went to get his briefcase. He took the seat across from Bokuto and laid out his papers.

‘So, according to this, you’ve yet to file your taxes since you became an adult. Is that true?’

‘Yea. But it wasn’t because I didn’t want to pay them,’ Bokuto pouted, ‘I just don’t know how to! I keep asking Sukusa-kun but he won’t tell me.’

Akaashi didn’t know what to say. He had prepared different things to say if he had refused to pay his taxes or if he tried to claim that he hadn’t done anything wrong, but he hadn’t prepared for this.

‘Akaashi? Am I in trouble?’ Bokuto was playing with his thumbs, nervously gazing up at Akaashi.

‘No. You’re going to be okay. We’ll just need you to pay back the sum you owe the government and we’ll file it as a mistake,’ Akaashi reached across the table for Bokuto’s hand, ‘I’ll make sure you don’t have anything to worry about.’

-

‘Keiji!’ 

Akaashi looked up from the book he was reading, ‘What Kou?’

‘Can you help me file my taxes?’ Bokuto looked at him and pouted.

‘Is this the real reason you married me?’ Akaashi chuckled. He stood up from the couch and crossed over to where Bokuto was leaning over a laptop.

‘What part is confusing you?’

‘Okay. So I know that I have to count the money I get from my deals, but does that count as part of my job or is that supposed to be a separate income?’

‘Let me see,’ Akaashi leaned over his shoulder and pointed towards the screen, ‘So we’re going to count this and this as the same, but that wasn’t affiliated with your team.’

Bokuto turned towards him and kissed his cheek, ‘Thank you.’


End file.
